Dirty Appleshipping on a Motorcycle
by XBrain130
Summary: Yugo is having compromising thoughts about his best friend (scratch that, semi-official girlfriend) lately. Rin decides it's time to give him relief from his needs. On their D-Wheel. Yeah...


Yugo never needed a proper confession.

Ever since that shitstorm of the Dimensional War was ended, he noticed that Rin was taking his random outbursts of affection with less annoyance and more acceptance. Hell, she was stopping minding his snuggles and sometimes even returned them.

She must have missed him so much in her imprisonment.

But Yugo promised they would never be separated again.

 **. . .**

It was a particularly hot day of summer, and Yugo, who was wearing blue shorts and a white shirt, was giving a check to their D-Wheel as always.

But this time he had another reason for working under the beating sun.

He was punishing himself.

Though it was all Yuya's fault, really.

It was _totally_ his fault.

When he started to see Yuya's memories during Zarc's revival, he would have never expected to see fully-detailed images of his and Yuzu's various _erotic affairs_.

While Yuri remembers them with a Cheshire cat grin, and Yuto seems capable of controlling himself after both witnessing the scene the first time from afar and reliving it in Yuya's memories in the long time he spent fused with him, Yugo was unable to do nothing but blush crimson as some... interesting images featuring him and Rin kept hazily flashing in his mind from time to time.

Ever since then he was not the same anymore.

Before he maybe happened to stare once in a while.

But now, he couldn't help seeing her naked silhouette outline itself under her clothes every time he happened to look at her for long enough.

And today, she finally noticed. It was not helping the fact that because of the heat she was wearing just her pink shorts and a cyan tank top. The things in question even tried to _deliberately screw with him_ by clinging to her with sweat so fittingly...

And when he finally managed to look straight at her face once again, she was staring back at him, blushing slightly but still looking annoyed.

«AAAAH!» Yugo yelled in frustration (pun fully intended) as he grabbed his own head. «Damn you Yuya, now thanks to you Rin thinks I'm a peeping pig!»

«Uh-uhm...» Yugo froze and immediately got up when he heard Rin clearing her throat behind him.

«Oh, Rin!» he coughed, forcing himself to look away. «I just finished the check and our baby looks great!» he said enthusiastically, but with an obvious hint of nervousness.

Rin sighed and sat down on the D-Wheel. «Yugo, we have to talk about something.»

Yugo's eye twitched as his scratched his head. − _I bet now she'll complain that she's angry I keep staring at her. And she'll do that while still being half-naked! I can't take it..._ −

«I know what you are feeling.» she murmured.

Yugo blinked. «Eh?»

Rin snorted. «Oh, come on, that's perfectly normal at our age, and we girls can be as dirty as you boys! We saw "those moments" in Yuzu's memory as well. And when I thought about it I realized you must have done so as well through Yuya, because that would have explained the "longing looks" you sent me even if we practically spend all our free time cuddling together.»

Yugo was just a silent red face as he scratched his face. Rin laughed, her delicate sounds tickling his ears. «Yugo... I'm perfectly fine with further experimentation, if you really want it.» Gingerly, still smiling while starting to blush as well, she took his hand and placed it on her top. «Do... whatever you want to try with me...» she whispered in an inviting way, yet sounding nervous herself.

Yugo nodded as he had a second of hesitation before he grabbed firmly her top and pulled it away. Rin did the same with his shirt.

The girl checked out his bare torso, admiring how he looked like he worked out despite their questionable lifestyle before the war. The boy instead fixed his eyes on her face, embarrassed by the thought of looking down directly at her... private zone. Rin noticed this as she looked up again, and chuckled. «Why do you hesitate now...?» She gently pressed her fingers on his forehead to move down his view, then grabbed both his hands and left them to her hips. «...just do it.»

Yugo quickly gathered courage and delicately but firmly moved his palms over her breasts. Just the lustful "eep" she made was enough to turn him on. His shyness gradually reducing, he took her in his embrace and with a long kiss they knelt down on the ground.

Still making out, Yugo carefully laid her against the side of their D-Wheel. The two kept kissing for a few more seconds before he pulled back, both horny teens gazing lustfully in each other's eyes as they caught their breaths. Rin nodded as Yugo placed so many light kisses all cover her neck and collarbone and she hummed and stroked his head in hazy delight.

The girl's humming grew more acute as his lips brushed lower along her sweaty skin. Yugo stopped a moment to look at her breasts. «I... I kind of wished to try this for so long...» he muttered with a shameful tone, before he dipped down and tentatively brushed her breast with his tongue. He attentively observed her reaction, which was squeezing her eyes for a moment and letting out a hoarse breath.

On her part, she couldn't help noting how hot and wet his tongue felt to the touch. «You perv. But please, do it again...» she asked with such a sultry tone that he felt becoming even more horny. Yugo complied and very softly ran the tip of his tongue over both her endowments. Rin enveloped his head with her arms and leaned her own forward, her breath becoming heavier. She didn't felt like moaning loudly just yet, but she started letting out small groans to let him know he was doing alright and to motivate him.

She then slid an hand between their bodies and rubbed his chest, causing him to stop and exhale, as the other grabbed his cheek and pulled his face in front of hers. She rolled her eyes towards the D-Wheel behind them with a naughty wink, and in the next instant both realized they were thinking the same, dirty thing.

Their D-Wheel was going to become even more special for them.

Yugo embraced tightly Rin and at the same time she clung to him as he stood up and very carefully laid her face-up on top of their motorcycle. Rin took a few seconds to adjust herself into a comfortable position, then gazed languidly at the blushing Yugo as she unzipped her shorts. «C-come here.» she timidly whispered while suggestively fondling her own body. Yugo gulped audibly as he mounted on the D-Wheel as well, and leaned on top of her. He let out a choked groan as his crotch pressed against hers, and relished greatly into the sensation of his love pulling down his sweatpants and firmly, but gently, grabbing his hard-on between her perfect fingers, even if with a second of hesitation.

«A-ah, Riiin!» he yelped as she energetically stroked him, causing his body to tremble in pleasure. − _Seeing and touching it feels so strange..._ − Rin thought to herself in embarrassment. −So hard... will it having inside feel as good as Yuzu remembered...?− she wondered aroused, already looking forward to the ending of their tryst. Unconsciously, he started jerking his hips rhythmically to try to increase the friction. «Am I doing it right?» she asked looking up at him with a deep blush. Yugo fought hard to relay his next words to her. «Ahh-I'm prett... ghy! sure you are-ahh!» His entire body began to shake slightly as he climbed towards the peak, squeezing tightly his hands on the D-Wheel's handles. After a few more seconds, he let out a loud groan as he felt a warm constriction inside his groin and his secretions splattered over her abdomen.

«I-I'm really sorry Rin...» he whispered between deep breaths embarrassed «...for making you... dirty...» Rin glared at him with her cheeks being still red, before she giving up trying to stifle a giggle. «Don't worry, I was a dirty girl much before you did that~.» she whispered sensually, licking her lips. «Very well...» murmured back the horny boy as he leaned over her, «What about I return you the favor then?» he asked with a barely straight face. Rin giggled again as she grabbed his hand and guided it towards her opening. «I was actually waiting for that.»

With a fiery blush, Yugo pushed his index and middle fingers inside her, earning a loud grunt of discomfort. Panicked, Yugo cancelled the action. «Sorrysorrysorry! I didn't want to hurt you!» Rin forced herself to smile despite her eyes betraying her bother. «Don't worry. I wasn't actually hurt, just uncomfortable. You know, a girl's insides aren't like a boy's stiffie that you can rub right away and it feels good. We need to be wet enough before any penetration.» Yugo playfully hit his head, laughing nervously. «Dumb me. I'm still sorry. So, what we do then? To make you wet enough?» Rin smiled lustfully as she picked his fingers and placed them over her clit. «Try to touch this. Remember, don't rub, but caress it like you do with me when we cuddle, okay?» she whispered softly as she stroked his heated cheek.

The girl suddenly squeaked as Yugo simultaneously locked her lips with an hungry kiss and slowly but roughly fingered her nerve-rich bud with his index. Rin whimpered in pleasure but it was muffled by her non-that-bright lover still stubborn about continuing to kiss her. Soon the whimpers turned into cries, but they seemed to fall on deaf ears after reverberating in Yugo's mouth. Rin tensed up as he seemed to test the wetness of her opening, and finding it wet enough, gently slid inside 2 fingers, rubbing them again the upper side of her tunnel. The girl wriggled and moaned in ecstasy, but the boy firmly held her in place, penting up her frustration. Just when she was thinking how she couldn't bear it anymore, she arched her body towards his as she felt a shockwave washing over her entire body, starting from her crotch. As she slumped back onto the D-Wheel, Yugo finally jumped back, and both gasped for air, though she did harder.

Before he knew it, she socked him in the abdomen, causing him to gag. «Hhhh-lyyyy sheeeeetthhh!» he wheezed. «Goodh thingh you were breathless... otherwise you would have punched through my stomach like that anime guy who stopped time!» Rin grabbed his hair and pulled his face towards her, making him whine. «That was for almost suffocating me.» she growled creepily. Her other hand then gave some strokes to his half-raised penis, causing it to go fully erect again and Yugo to gasp. «And this is for giving me a really good orgasm.» she whispered sensually in his ear as she pulled all of him against her and ground their bodies together, Yugo's breath becoming erratic again.

The two teens spent a minute or so just grinding against each other on top of their own bike like a pair of horny animals, stifled groans and pants echoing in front of their small apartment's garage. Rin clawed his shoulders with her fingers and clamped her legs around his waist, and Yugo stroked her hips and licked her neck. Eventually he had enough waiting and whispered the following words in his beloved's ear: «I can't absolutely take it anymore... let's fuck right now.» And with that Yugo awkwardly lined up and penetrated as slowly as he could bear. Which of course wasn't very slow. But Rin was a tough girl, so she just hissed slightly as the ripping felt like just a mildly-bad bruise to her. She had felt much greater pain during her Commons life.

«S-sorry, I can't help it!» moaned Yugo as he pushed and pulled a little already. «Don't worry about me, I'm feeling so great...» she groaned hazily as her right fingers interwoven themselves with his blue hair, the green stone of her bracelet pulsing with a soft glow in sync with the breathing of both. «I-I-if you say soh... then...» he breathed before suddenly driving his hardness all the way into her belly, causing her to wheeze. The boy withdrew away until only the tip was still in, then back all inside, setting forth a pacing of slow but regular and very ample thrusts, just enough to satisfy his lustful hunger but still very careful of not hurting the girl. While it took a few cycles to get used, eventually Rin adapted quite fine to Yugo's penetration cadence and depth, and finally started moaning aloud for him, just for him.

The sound of her voice contorted in pleasure, wavering because of the love they were making and sharing, was utterly _intoxicating_ for Yugo. He felt immensely powerful just for managing to turn her harsh nagging and scolding, into high-pitched squeals of delight in tune with his own coarse cries. These and other sensations were driving him mad, he wanted to do as much as possible to her, _for_ her, giving her back the joy and utter happiness he was experiencing because he was physically one with his most loved person in the universe, the one he found by far the most beautiful. Right now he didn't care the least there were other 3 girls with literally the same face, and _body_ , as Rin. Right now, there were only him and her, poetically mating on top of their very own creation.

The boy suddenly dipped down his face into her chest, nibbling and lapping her breasts in an erratic pattern, desperately wanting this moment to end as soon as possible, and to never end, at the same time. Rin let out a scream of raw carnal desire; she was absolutely drowning in the horniness brought to her by Yugo's strong yet caring hands, and his curious and desperate tongue, but most of all his _goddamn_ rock-hard shaft rhythmically hammering right through her body as if trying to shatter her apart alive. It was utterly _intoxicating_ for Rin too. It was difficult already trying to keep the balance of the D-Wheel, but she felt like she didn't do something with her hands, she would go mad. Without realizing it, a thrust of his pushed her shoulder against the ignition button as she toyed with the throttle. The two screamed in unison as their bodies were suddenly washed over by the bike's intense start-up vibrations.

«OH FUCK RIN I CAN'T BEAR THIS!» he yelled in her cleavage as the unexpected rocking instantly sent him into the finishing frenzy mode and unwittingly pounded into her as hard and fast as a jackhammer, his hands clamped on her shoulders for support so tightly that the knuckles were white-hot. Rin was already screaming in utter bliss from the combination of fucking and shaking, she was so overwhelmed that droll dripped from the corner of her mouth. And then, Yugo had a convulsion and thrust one last time inside her, Rin coming with a wide content smile as the warm stickiness pumped into her womb finally got her, at last. The two young lovers happily rode the powerful wave of the orgasm for a few long seconds helped by the D-Wheel vibrating, then slumped down without energy and tightly huddled together, weakly making out once again after Yugo turned off the engine.

After a dozen more seconds, the Synchro counterparts finally broke the kiss and started panting heavily, spit trailing between their tongues as they softly stroked each other's face. «My god Yugo, that was... unbelievable...» she breathed. «I know right?» he replied as he nuzzled her face.

«Can we do it again?» he asked candidly. Rin glared at him. «You indecent pig. Can't we at least wait to recover from this one?» Yugo scratched his head embarrassed. «Heh, sorry.» Rin huffed. «I'm really tired, I think I need some rest.» Yugo nodded. «S-sure...» He dismounted from the D-Wheel and lifted her bridal style, much to her embarrass. Suddenly feeling too tired to bring her inside the house, he decided to just lay her beside the bike, on the shaded side.

She looked up at him with a smile when he just stood up silently to watch her after he did. «Well, don't you want to sleep with me?» she whispered with a wink as she patted her belly. Blushing crimson, Yugo nodded furiously and quickly snuggled up with her. «You know... I had difficulty admitting it... but your cuddles help me relax and get to sleep...» she admitted also blushing.

Yugo looked intensely into her eyes. Then his own ones started wandering along her body, still naked and sweaty. He couldn't stop thinking how gorgeous her glistering bareness was. One part kept attracting his attention though. Gingerly, Yugo moved his head downward, over her chest. Taking in a breath, he pulled one of her nipples in his mouth, lightly sucking on it.

«Ah! Yugo what are you doing?» asked Rin as she let out a yelp of pleasure. Yugo sucked a couple more times before pausing. «I want to try to relax you. Is this bothering?» he answered timidly. Rin smiled slightly as she caressed his head. «N-no, not really. I just wasn't expecting it. Y-you can go on.» she admitted with another blush. Yugo smiled before resuming suckling. The girl was indeed finding this pleasure very relaxing and calming, differently from the one of sex. Rin kept stroking his scalp and hummed a slow tune as she gradually fell asleep. She was soon followed by the boy, who stopped sucking a bit after she dozed off and placed his head on her lap, a content smile on his face.


End file.
